


First Step

by tsukeishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i walk a lonely road, where the tsukiakas at sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukeishima/pseuds/tsukeishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has a confession to make.</p>
<p>“I think you’re really beautiful, Akaashi-san.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step

 

            “I think you’re really beautiful, Akaashi-san.”

 

            Akaashi paused in his movements, the ball in his hands promptly forgotten. Just a few steps away from him stood Tsukishima, his tall form directly within his line of sight. He noted the younger boy’s posture: hands clasped in front of him, stoic eyes hidden behind thick black frames. He betrayed no sign that he had spoken, or that he had uttered those words moments before. Was he just hallucinating? Akaashi shook his head, depositing the ball with its other companions before turning to Tsukishima. He hadn’t moved.

            “Is there something wrong?” he asked, walking closer. Immediately he noticed the slight tension in the other boy’s shoulders, the momentary widening of his eyes.

            _Oh._

            He stopped, leaving some space between them, close enough for a conversation but far enough not to intimidate the other. He had heard correctly then, his small worry that he had begun hearing things quickly dissipating only to be replaced with another. It would be a lie to say that this was the first time he had heard that phrase, verbatim or otherwise. Just the other day, Lev had abruptly stopped him in the middle of the hallway to pay him the same compliment, if it was supposed to be taken as one. Come to think of it, Hinata had said the same thing too.

            “A-Akaashi-san.” He broke his reverie to catch the pale blush adorning Tsukishima’s cheeks, amber eyes shifting to the side.

            _How…. cute._

            “Yes?” his voice cut through the tense silence.

            “I, I think you’re really beautiful.”

            A slight waver, but those eyes held his gaze. Akaashi shook his head slightly, fighting the urge to smile. Tsukishima was too adorable, if he dare say so.

            “Thank you very much.” He said. Shoulders sagging in relief, a small breath of air, he noticed them all. “What do you mean by it?”

            “Pardon?” He tensed again.

            “I highly doubt you’re someone who would randomly compliment other people without any reason behind it.”

            The pale pink of earlier had now become bright red, spreading throughout Tsukishima’s ears and neck. He averted his gaze, collecting his thoughts before facing his senior once more.

            “I like you, Akaashi-san.”

            “I see.”

            Akaashi let a small smile lift the corners of his mouth. “Does that mean you want to go out with me?”

            “Wha-?” Tsukihima lifted a hand to cover his burning face, his heart beating wildly. He had been wrong to think it was easy to confront Akaashi.

            “Yes. I would like to go out with you, Akaashi-san.” He said, fully aware of those eyes staring straight through him.

            A beat passed, the air stilling along with their breaths. Akaashi was the only one who moved, his sure, easy steps taking him right in front of Tsukishima who looked down at him in bewilderment. Deciding he liked this side of Tsukishima, Akaashi lifted his hands to cup the other boy’s cheeks, pulling him down towards him.

            Then, he kissed him.

            It was short and chaste, nothing they could brag about. The way their heart hammered in their chest, blood thundering in their ears spoke differently though. It was warm, soft, and exhilarating.

            Tsukishima cleared his throat. “I guess, this means yes, then.” It wasn’t a question.

            Akaashi smiled at him. “Yes.” And he pulled him again for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> talk tsukiakas with me this canoe is too big for one man [hmu](http://bokutosdejectedmode.tumblr.com/)


End file.
